warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Whitestorm
Whitestorm is a large white tom with wide amber eyes and a nick in one ear from fighting as an apprentice. History ''Bluestar's Prophecy :He is first seen as Whitekit, the son of Snowfur and Thistleclaw. He becomes very good friends with Tigerkit when he is born, although some cats think Tigerkit is a bad influence. After Snowfur is killed by a monster, Bluefur has to break his heart to explain to him why Snowfur didn't come back with her. At first, he is confused and thinks Snowfur doesn't like him anymore or that she is playing hide-and-seek, but after she explains that she's dead, he grieves for his mother, and runs to her body saying he will live outside with her. When Bluefur is depressed and doesn't visit him she has a dream of him drowning and comes into the nursery to see him, he is very happy to see and plays with her. :When it is time for his apprentice ceremony, Bluefur asks Sunstar if she can mentor him, because she wants to make sure that he doesn't get any bad influences from Thistleclaw. Sunstar says that she can't mentor him because he's her kin and she would be too soft with him, but he promises to make sure he has a good mentor. Patchpelt ends up getting chosen to mentor Whitepaw. Whitepaw is named Whitestorm and it is mentioned he has a nick in his ear from a training bout when Thistleclaw encouraged Tigerpaw to attack viciously. :Later it is mentioned by Oakheart that his grandfather, Windflight, was half WindClan, revealing him to have WindClan ancestry. :At the end of the book, he is seen as a warrior talking to Bluestar and she thinks of how wise he is. In the Original Series Into the Wild :He accompanied Lionheart to bring Rusty into ThunderClan. He also showed the most understanding of Bluestar's decision to offer Rusty a home in ThunderClan. He also mentored Sandpaw, the cat who, along with Dustpaw, tormented Rusty for being a kittypet. Whitestorm rebuked Sandpaw once for making fun of Firepaw, saying that that isn't how his apprentice should act. He was one of the ThunderClan patrol that searched for Yellowfang, and eventually fights Brokenstar's warriors. Whitestorm said that Fireheart and Graystripe fought like warriors, which made Bluestar make them warriors. Fire and Ice :Whitestorm's apprentice, Sandpaw, is made into a warrior named Sandstorm. Forest of Secrets :Whitestorm is given another apprentice, Brightpaw. Whitestorm fought very hard in the battle against Tigerclaw and his rouges, and was a fine choice for deputy and was a popular choice before Fireheart was chosen. He seemed not to be shaken when Fireheart was chosen and listened to his orders. Rising Storm :In ''Rising Storm, he accompanied Fireheart to find Runningwind's body. He spends most of his time with Bluestar, due to the fact that she is still shaken about Tigerclaw's treachery. ''A Dangerous Path :Whitestorm is very close to Bluestar now that she thinks most of her Clan are traitors (except for himself and Fireheart), probably because she's his aunt. Whitestorm is surprised with Fireheart when he finds out that Fireheart went to WindClan against his leader's orders. Whitestorm is left without an apprentice when Brightpaw is attacked by dogs. At the end of the book he was told by Fireheart to help Bluestar get to Sunningrocks. The Darkest Hour :He apologizes to Fireheart for not watching Bluestar in Sunningrocks but he is forgiven. He was appointed deputy by Firestar, who comments that Whitestorm's earnest surprise at getting the position is part of why he was chosen; he never expected the position. Throughout much of the book he is the cat in charge of the camp while Firestar is away on his exploits. When Sorrelkit, his daughter, is poisoned with deathberries by Darkstripe, the next day he tells Firestar that she is awake. When Darkstripe is driven out, he asks if they are allowed to chase him from the territory if they see him. When BloodClan comes to the forest he obeys orders to prepare with his normal calm efficiency, but privately asks Firestar if the cost of fighting BloodClan might be too high. He says he hopes to fight his hardest, since he's at the age where many would have become an elder. It is noted that he was speaking as if he wouldn't return from the battle. Firestar tells him there is no nobler warrior than him in all the forest. He was later killed in the battle against BloodClan by Bone,the BloodClan "deputy". He was killed before Bone gets attacked by some apprentices and is killed himself. Just before his spirit drifted up to StarClan, he told Firestar that he had known that all along that he had wanted to make Graystripe deputy, and that he should do so. :Whitestorm seemed to know all along that he was going to be killed in the battle with BloodClan, but he still followed his leader loyally and went to fight for his Clan. When the four Clans united charged into battle, Whitestorm was at the head of the ThunderClan warriors. '''Super Edition:' Firestar's Quest :When Firestar first sees Cloudstar, he thinks it's Whitestorm come back from StarClan to visit him. Whitestorm's mate, Willowpelt, is killed saving their son, Sootpaw from a badger. In the Power of Three Series ''Eclipse :He is seen in the prologue talking to Bluestar, Yellowfang, and Spottedleaf about telling the kits what the prophecy meant. He also appears briefly to Jaypaw when he visits StarClan's territory. In the Ravenpaw's Path Series Shattered Peace :Whitestorm appears to Ravenpaw when the loner falls asleep next to the Moonstone, along with Bluestar and Spottedleaf. He greets him warmly, and tells him that ThunderClan will help him and Barley since the two helped them in the battle against BloodClan. The three soon leave, and Whitestorm wishes Ravenpaw good luck. Character Pixels Image:Whitestorm(A)3.png|Apprentice Image:Whitestorm.warrior.png|Warrior Image:Whitestorm (D).png|Deputy Family Members '''Mother': :Snowfur - Deceased, Verified StarClan member Father:: :Thistleclaw - Deceased, Suspected Dark Forest member Grandmothers: :Moonflower - Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Poppydawn - Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Grandfathers: :Stormtail - Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Windflight - Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Mate: :Willowpelt - Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Sons: :Rainwhisker - Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Sootfur - Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Daughter: :Sorreltail - Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Aunts: :Bluestar - Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Rosetail - Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Sweetpaw - Deceased, Verified StarClan member Cousins: :Mistyfoot - Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Stonefur - Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Mosskit - Deceased, Verified StarClan member Granddaughters: :Cinderheart - Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Honeyfern - Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Poppyfrost - Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Grandsons: :Molepaw - Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Tree Moonflower-----Stormtail Poppydawn-----Windflight | | -------------------------------------- --------------------------------- | | | | | Oakheart-----Bluestar Snowfur------Thistleclaw Sweetpaw Rosetail | | --------------------- | | | | | Mosskit Stonefur Mistyfoot-----Unknown Tom Whitestorm-----Willowpelt | | -------------------------- ------------------------- | | | | | | | Reedwhisker Graymist???? ???? Sootfur Rainwhisker Sorreltail-----Brakenfur | ------------------------------------------------------ | | | | Molepaw Cinderheart Poppyfrost---Berrynose Honeyfern Warrior Ceremony Whitestorm's warrior ceremonyWarrior ceremony in "Bluestar's Prophecy", pg 402 Sunstar- :StarClan honors you for your wisdom and your loyalty. I name you Whitestorm. ThunderClan- :Whitestorm! Whitestorm! '' Bluefur thinking- :''I kept my promise, Snowfur. I kept him safe. References Category:Senior Warrior Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Into the Wild characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:StarClan Cat Category:Code of the Clans characters Category:Deputy Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Spottedleaf's Honest Answer characters Category:Shattered Peace characters